


Musain café

by BitterButter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chelsea Hotel by Leonard Cohen, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea Hotel by Leonard Cohen, it's more fitting in the Rufus Wainwright version, but the original works too.<br/>It is sort of an AU in which R lives and Enjolras dies on the barricade, I guess. The song just reminded me a lot of them for some reason.<br/>It's sad as fuck.<br/>And kind of silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musain café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself i fucking deserve it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+i+fucking+deserve+it).



I remember you well in the Musain Café,  
you were talking so brave and so sweet,  
making my head ache on a short lunch break,  
while the barricades wait in the street.  
Those were the reasons and that was Paris,  
we were running for the revolution and liberty.  
And that was called love for the students in song  
probably still is for those of them left. 

But you won’t get away, will you, E?  
you’ll never turn your back on the crowd,  
you won’t get away, I more than once heard you say,  
I need you, I don't need you,  
I need you, I don't need you,  
and all of that jiving around. 

I remember you well in the Musain Café  
you were famous, your heart was a legend.  
You told me again you preferred faithful men  
but for me you would make an exception.  
And clenching your fist for the ones like us  
who are oppressed by the figures of monarchy,  
you fixed yourself, you said, "Well, nevermind,  
we are not free but we can have a revolution." 

But you won’t get away, will you, E?  
you’ll never turn your back on the crowd,  
you won’t get away, I more than once heard you say,  
I need you, I don't need you,  
I need you, I don't need you,  
and all of that jiving around. 

I don't mean to suggest that I loved you the best,  
I can't keep track of each fallen robin.  
I remember you well in the Musain Café,  
that's all, I don't even think of you that often.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing it, but perhaps it's because I'm a piece of shit and I cry easily. I was going to put Corinthé café, but Musain fit better.


End file.
